hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 90
The thirty-eighth episode of Hetalia: World Series (ninetieth overall) was broadcasted on December 10, 2010. It adapts from The Japanese Man, the German and the Italian and The Awesome Frantic Me from the third published volume, along with more Punchlines and Japan-kun and America-kun. Plot Summary The episode begins with a little song that explains what happens when a German, a Japanese, and an Italian go out and eat. After that, more punchlines with China gathering food from around the world to make soup. The Japanese Man, the German and the Italian The song starts off the episode which talks about what a German, Japanese and Italian would do after eating at a restaurant. A German would think of a way to split the bill evenly among them, a Japanese would estimate the bill amount and pay for it themselves, and an Italian would think of a way to thank his friends for treating him to lunch. Punchlines to use when you can't come up with one (part 5) Glimpses of foods shown throughout the series are shown, and this time the punchline features China declaring that he will cook up a soup from the foods. Japan-kun and America-kun America orders large fries at a WacBurger in Japan, only to freak out about how small the fries are. Japan tells him that is the normal size for the large fries in his country. Later, when ordering from an American WacBurger, Japan is shocked by how large the fries are in America. Prussia and Hungary Prussia goes outside and takes a leak in the bushes after officially becoming Prussia from the Teutonic Knights. He hears a voice calling to him and, at first, Prussia suspects that it's the ghost of a Polish pastry he ate earlier. After the voice tells him to come closer, he discovers that it's Hungary, who is very injured. Prussia comments that she has definitely seen better days and begins to tease her, which results in Hungary's yelling at him. After Prussia notices she's hurt, he offers Hungary some "intimate care" and comments on how she looked like him after she beat him up when they were younger. He asks how she got injured, and Hungary says Turkey and one of his Sects beat her up. Prussia then rips some cloth from his nether regions and gets ready to wrap Hungary's wounds. Hungary, disgusted, refuses the cloth from his crotch to use on her wounds. Prussia tries to force his cloth on her, and the two start fighting. Amidst the fight, he spots Hungary's breasts from her button down shirt. Horrified and confused, Prussia just looks away, which confuses Hungary. In the end, he gives her his jacket and walks away Post-Credits Teaser: The Japanese Man, the German and the Italian The song ends the episode which talks about what a German, Japanese and Italian would do after eating at a restaurant. Character Appearances *Germany *Japan *Italy *China *America *Prussia *Hungary Voice Cast *Narrator: Atsushi Kousaka *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *China: Yuki Kaida *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Tissue Girl:Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *China: Clarine Harp *America: Eric Vale *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Hungary: Luci Christian Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of England. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes